Smutny Dzienniczek Ruki Crosszerii
by KatarzynPleopucja
Summary: Kilka dni z życia Ruki/Luki poprzedzonych krótkim wstępem.


**Ciało poboczne**

Ruka schował się w luce. Z nisko położonej kryjówki mógł obserwować, jak oddział potężnych Durasów mlaska podeszwami butów na błotnistym terenie.  
>Odsapnął. Ruka dziękował Bogu, iż z jakichś niewyjaśnionych przyczyn miał dar do odnajdywania luk, w których mógł się chować. Tak było od zawsze, od maleńkiego.<br>Teraz, dla przykładu, dostrzegł na tym śmieciowisku porzuconą rurę.  
>Ruka na czworakach wylazł z owalnej skrytki. Jego małe, różowe śpioszki zabrudziły się niepomiernie, gdy szurał kolankami po jej wnętrzu. O wewnętrznych stronach rączek nie wspominając.<br>Co to?!  
>Ktoś wskoczył prosto na jego głowę! Durasy!<br>Najpierw wytaplali mu całe śpioszki w błotnistej mazi. Nie certolili się! Bezceremonialnie obrzucali jego drżące ciałko obrzydliwą masą.  
>Potem porozczochrali mu włosy, ale nie tak zwyczajnie, oni mu je POROZCZOCHRALI, doprowadzając do takiego stanu rozczochrania, jakiego jeszcze Ruka nigdy w życiu nie doświadczył.<br>Potem...  
>Potem przyszło najgorsze.<br>Przewrócili go brutalnie na błoto i zaczęli dźgać palcami. Dosłownie po całym tułowiu... i nie patyczkowali się, choć jeden wziął skądś badyl i używał go naprzemiennie z palcem.  
>Po blisko pięciu minutach tortur ekipa Durasów ze zwycięskim skowytem oddaliła się.<br>Gdy Ruka słuchał jak w jego kącikach oczu zaczynają się perlić małe łezki, to równolegle do uszu jego docierały diabelskie śmiechy, przytłumione, jak przez odmęty głębokiej toni morskiej. Łzy wystartowały z bloczków startowych, a bloczki, upadłe i leżące po bokach, już nie zawadzały i całe fale łez się tutaj przelewały, zlewając z tonią i wzniecając piach z dna rozpaczy.  
>W końcu Ruka zawył:<br>– Maaaamooooo!  
>Ruka Crosszeria nie cierpiał Durasów. Zawsze. Zawsze. Zawsze...<p>

Potem zaczęły się randki z Elegy, dobre piętnaście lat po tych wydarzeniach na śmieciowisku,  
>Ruka studiował na Uniwersytecie Durasów, na kierunku Opast. Leciał na trójach, cały czas powtarzał „byle zdać", zaliczał na farcie, dbał tylko o swe paznokcie i ich prolongację przestrzenną, uprawiał dziką jazdę na motorze i takąż miłość.<br>Raz kochali się, wisząc na bacie Elegy nad przepaścią. Z dołu, z jeziora, spoglądał na nich Księżyc podszeptując na ucho zbereźne pomysły. Z nieba zaś jaśniejąca kula-przyzwoitka pouczała ich o dobrym wychowaniu. Lecz oni nakrapiali ją plwocinami i swoje robili.  
>Jednako po kilku miesiącach w związku z Elegy (który polegał na wałęsaniu się po mieście i wyszukiwaniu luk, w których można-by-można), Rukę opętała straszna nuda. Jął wymigiwać się od spotkań, nie odbierał telefonu. Zrozumiał, że ich relacja była tylko odbiciem.<br>Więc pewnego wieczoru, znudzony do granic możliwości, rozpalił ognisko na środku pokoju i bawił się w Jaskinię Platona. Jakież myśli kłębiły się wtedy w jego głowie, lawirowały w czaszce jak dym z ognia...  
>Ażeby trochę urozmaić swój studencki los, postanowił, że zajmie się sztuką. Pomyślał, że wystarczy, że wpadnie na jeden dobry pomysł i do końca nauki biedy nie zazna. Jakiś jeden, przedni numer! Oho-ho! A z Ruki pomysłowy to chłopaczek był!<br>I numer już miał... już bodaj od dawna trzymał go w szponach swej wyobraźni, nikomu go nie zdradzając, aby magicznie go nie utracić, tak jak życzenia wypowiadanego przed majestatem spadającej gwiazdy lub też zwyczajnie przez to, że ktoś mu go zabierze i wykorzysta.  
>Ruka unikał Durasów, a częściej obracał się wśród ludzi i szczęśliwym trafem poznał dobrych parę lat temu jegomościa, ludzkiego osobnika, właściciela klubu, w którym co noc odbywały się wspaniałe występy artystyczne, podsycone bogato zastawionymi stolikami.<br>Ruka te lata znajomości z nim spędził na przekonywaniu go, iż ma w sobie potencjał artystyczny i niepohamowaną wyobraźnię. Może nie specjalnie to czynił. Raczej intuicyjnie.  
>I teraz oto, gdy żądza jaka go obezwładniła, udał się do tego pana. Nieufny zaledwie przez kilka pierwszych chwil, dał się przekonać Ruce, ażeby występ jego został wdrożony do repertuaru na pierwsze trzy miesiące, a potem się zobaczy. Używając też siły perswazji, Ruka zapewnił właściciela, iż nie musi on wcześniej go oglądać. Że wszystko jest już gotowe od dawien dawna i tylko czekało, naradzało się na nowo, odradzało w nowych szatach, przybierało na sile, kraśniało i w końcu osiągnęło formę idealną.<p>

_Na scenie pionowo oraz w pozycji horyzontalnej znajdowało się kilku luk, takich rur jakby. Co chwila wyskakiwał z nich Ruka. Chował się, to wyskakiwał. Ekspresja jego twarzy była bardzo przychylnie nastawiona do publiczności, lecz ta opierała się brodami na rękach i nudziła. Gdy pokaz się zakończył, nikt nie zaklaskał. Ruka zszedł, a kurtyna zatrzasnęła się. _

Ruka, nie czując spełnienia i wiedząc, że to co robi, robi tylko po to by dopełnić trzy miesięcznego kontraktu, podpisanego z rozwścieczonym obecnie właścicielem, wznowił na nowo mitingi z Elegy.  
>Pojechali motorem na łąkę i legli w falującej trawie.<br>– Nie wiedziałam, że studiujesz na Uniwersytecie Durasów! – wnet rzekła, a Ruka poczuł wszędobylską konfuzję. – Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?! Ja też tam uczęszczam, kochany! Moglibyśmy na przerwach się wymieniać kanapkami! – żachnęła się. – Albo wiesz... – przygryzła palec – znalazłbyś jakąś lukę...  
>Kilka momentów minęło nim Ruka odpędził się od niej jak od komara. Pojął wnet!<br>– Jesteś Durasem! – wydał okrzyk, którym chciał zhańbić ją i cały jej ród sto pokoleń na zad i w przód.  
>Elegy z leżenia do siadu prostego, i tako powiedziała doń:<br>– Przecież zęba mam pokaźnego. Paznokieć takiż! Co ty, zgrywusy tu performujesz?  
>Jedyne co Ruka umiał performować, to wyskakiwanie z luki.<br>Lecz nie rzekł tego. Złapał za kurtkę, wsiadł na motor i odjechał jak najdalej, zostawiając Elegy na środku pola.  
>Wstała i odprowadzała go wzrokiem.<br>Krowa gdzieś zamuczała.

Po studiach zaczął pracę jako Opast. Mordował ludzi.  
>Jeśli chodzi o miłość swego życia, odnalazł ją. I odnajdywał na nowo, jedna po drugiej. Gdy go widywano, mawiano, że zdrada zna już bardzo dobrze jego imię. Nie raz, nie dwa bowiem, zdarzało się, iż gdy był z jedną, zdradzał ją z drugą, tą z kolei zdradzał z trzecią etcetera etcetera.<p>

Ruka otworzył oczy.

**Ciało główne**

Ruka, Shusei i Hotsuma jechali samochodem do miasta. Yuki został zamknięty w magazynie wraz z papierem toaletowym. Skończyła się mu bateria w telefonie i nie zdążył rzec, jak mu się to przytrafiło. Prowadził Hotsuma, a Ruka mruczał, co miało działać jak akcelerator względem kierowcy.  
>Wnet coś zaczęło zawodzić jak stado Durasów przypalanych gorącym żelazem!<br>– Benzyna! – zapiał Hotsuma i po wykonaniu driftu wjechał prosto na stację, przewracając śmietnik.  
>Gdy wyszedł z samochodu zaczął na niego szczekać mały piesek, York. Jakieś podenerwowanie (zapewne pochodzące z serca Ruki, troszczącego się o Yukiego) splugawiło auto od środka, po czym wypełzło przez otwarte drzwiczki i zakradając się po betonie wskoczyło za kołnierz Hotsumie.<br>Shusei podążał wzrokiem za tym podenerwowaniem (dzięki swej mocy lokalizacji przyjaciół umiał także materialne postrzegać emocje – na tym polegał cały myk z lokalizacją!). Podążał, milczał, podążał, milczał, pożądał, milczał... i nagle tknęło go, że sam chętnie stałby się takim zakradająco-wskakującym podenerwowaniem!  
>– Lepiej pospiesz swego kolegę! – warknął groźnie Ruka.<br>Shusei go nie poznawał. Zasłonił uszy.  
>– Proszę, Ruka, nie teraz! To podenerwowanie! Ach, skradać, wskakiwać, zamieszanie i zamęt i pośpiech od siedmiu boleści! – chłopaczyna jakby Eneidę starał się cytować.<br>– Pospiesz go, Siusiej! Wpłyń na niego, Siusiej! – warknął znów czarnowłosy. – Niech jedzie szybciej ten Hotsuma, Siusiej!  
>Siusiej zatkał mocniej uszy i pochylił głowę. Jego rozwarte oczy stały się bezkresnym, białym morzem przelewających się oczu. Shusei naprawdę nie poznawał Ruki. Emocja bijąca od Opasta była tak mocna, iż zmysł chłopaka zawładnął nim całkowicie i postrzegał on Durasa jako mężczyznę z nadwagą, którego fałdy tłuszczu wylewały się spod obcisłych rockowych bluzko-spóniczek. Nie mógł na to patrzeć. I na usta Ruki. Naokoło których żywy tłuszcz wyrastał jak grzyby po deszczu, jak, jak, jak pasma niezdobytych szczytów!<br>Podenerwowanie wspinało się po tych szczytach i zdobywając je jeden po drugim tężało, bulgotało i wypełniało wszystko! Hotsuma też to czuł! Nie trafił kilka razy do dziurki. Shusei nie wierzył oczom. Kiwał się jak dziecko w autyzmie! Ruka agresywnie wymachiwał na niego ręką i krzyczał, jak w zwolnionym czasie, grubym głosem, plując tłuszczem ze swych warg:  
>– Pospiesz swojego kolegę! Niech szybciej jedzie!<br>Hotsumie upadł wąż ogrodowy, benzyna pociekła po betonie. Pies odskoczył i zaczął intensywniej szczekać! Ruka pluł i namiętnie zmuszał Shuseia do czegoś, czego on już nie rozumiał.  
>Pies wgryzł się w nogawkę Hotsumy. Kopnięcie kundla! Raz, drugi! Żadnego skutku! Warczy, szczeka, sika, moczy nosem i zębiskami!<br>Hotsuma łapie się za głowę!  
>Nie wytrzymuje suspensu!<br>Ogień bucha z jego brzucha!  
>Wirujące płomienie pierwsze co, to z radosnym skwierczeniem spalają psa doszczętnie, na popiół! Następnie sięgają benzyny...<p>

– Pan Ruka Crosszeria. Nie, nie, proszę leżeć. Proszę słuchać, to może odechce się panu wstawania, bo te pana nalegania stają się już męczące! – stanowczo, acz uprzejmie pielęgniarka do Ruki przemawiała. – Pan doktor miał już dosyć więc posłał po mnie! Proszę posłuchać! Pan i pana koledzy macie poważne oparzenia! Co więcej, pan ma chorobliwą bladość skóry oraz niebezpiecznie długie paznokcie. Trzymał pana ktoś w zamknięciu? Proszę milczeć, dla pańskiego dobra! Oszczędzanie sił to podstawa w regeneracji! I proszę się nie martwić, posmarowaliśmy pana kremikiem samoopalającym i spiłowaliśmy szpony!  
>Ruka drgnął na łóżku, spoglądając na dłonie... to stąd ta pustka, którą odczuwał po przebudzeniu?<br>– Wy sukinkoty... – warknął pod nosem.  
>Zdaje się, obraził pielęgniarkę, gdyż wyszła bez słowa. Głośno przekręcając klucz w zamku.<br>Ruka skoczył na równe nogi. Zadzwoniła mu komórka.  
>Shusei pomógł mu odebrać, gdyż Duras jeszcze nie opanował obsługi telefonów mobilnych.<br>– Yuki?! To ty?! Jak to możliwe?!  
>– Nie tak głośno! Słyszę cię, Ruka... Podładowałem trochę baterię we wpadających tu do magazynu nielicznych promieniach Słońca. Pospieszcie się, czuję jak ten papier toaletowy skrada się do mnie, przytłacza mnie do ścian i szykuję swe krwiożercze zęby do ataku!<br>Yuki zaśmiał się. Oczywiście żartował.  
>– Yuki, podładowałeś telefonik w promyczkach Słoneczka, słoneczko ty moje zmyślne!<br>Ale mówił już do powietrza...  
>Shusei i Hotsuma wymieniali spojrzenia i odwinąwszy trochę bandaża z głów, tłumili tako śmiech.<br>– Yuki jest w niebezpieczeństwie! Ruszamy!  
>– Co?! – Hotsuma podskoczył aż na łożu szpitalnym. – Podpaliło nas!<br>– Ty nas podpaliłeś! – syknął jak żmija Opast.  
>Shusei podpełzł bliżej i objął Hotsumę.<br>– Zamknięto nas na klucz! Nijak nie wyjdziemy! A w takim zacisznym miejscu... – spojrzał na kolegę – jest wiele fajnych rzeczy, które można robić! Na przykład ja chciałem z wami pograć w kalambury, ale jak taki z ciebie fanfaron, to już tylko bawię się z Hotsumą!  
>– Ile ty masz lat, Siusiej?! – polał jadem demon.<br>Siusiej bliski był płaczu.  
>– Nie nazywaj go tak! – wrzasnął blondas, z uniesienia kopiąc w brodę kolegę.<br>– Wyjdziemy przez okno, zbierać się! Yuki może stracić tam życie!  
>To zmotywowała ostatecznie kompanów.<br>Ze swych prześcieradeł i szpitalnych kołderek upletli niezły kawał sznura, posiłkując się też prześcieradłem zaniepokojonego pacjenta w kącie sali.

– Szybciej! – Ruka wrzeszczał do ucha kierowcy.  
>– Setka w mieście to za mało?!<br>– Siusiej! – Ruka warknął.  
>Nie podziałało, lecz Hotsuma zagryzł zęby.<br>– Siusiej! – ponowił, tym razem bardziej napastliwie.  
>Hotsuma przydeptał gaz. Ruce oczy z orbit wylatywały, gdy śledził powolne wychylenie wskazówki prędkościomierza ku stu dwudziestu. Oczy nie powróciły do oczodołów. Zerkał takimi zniekształconymi z ukosa na siedzących na przedzie chłopaczków.<br>– Siusiej!  
>– Stary, przyhamuj trochę! – Hotsuma krzyknął, lecz odruchowo sprawił stopą, iż wskazówka podjechała pod sto trzydzieści pięć.<br>– Policja! Policja! – jęknął Shusei, łapiąc się za głowę.  
>Jął kiwać się jak chory na autyzm.<br>– Ścigaj się z nimi! Ścigaj! Siusiej! Nie zwalniaj, Hotsuma! Siusiej!  
>Hotsuma usłuchał. Czuł ten napór.<br>Zatrzymali się dopiero pod hurtownią papieru toaletowego, do której Yuki udał się z Tachibaną, by uzupełnić zapasy domowe. Hurtem taniej, to rzecz wiadoma.  
>Ruka wyskoczył z wozu i pognał do hurtowni.<br>Sznur policyjnych wozów otoczył Hotsumę i Shuseia, unieśli ręce ku górze.  
>Kilka momentów później zadowolony policjant cmokał lubieżnie.<br>– Kradziony samochód, znaczne przekroczenia prędkości w mieście... – cmoknął, zatrzymał długopis i spojrzał na obandażowane ciała rajdowców. – Prowadzenie w stanie zdrowia nieodpowiednim do tegoż. Panowie! To woła o pomstę do nieba!

Ruka wtargnął do hurtowni. Przyłapał go sprzedawca, gdy Duras skradał się za półkami.  
>– W czym mogę pomóc? – uśmiechnął się miło.<br>Ruka skręcił mu kark. Ciało upadło bezwładnie na błyszczącą glazurę.  
>Sapiąc, zataczał wzrokiem. Słuch, wzrok i wszystkie zmysły wyostrzyły się jak na zawołanie. Tam! Magazyn! Doskoczył w kilku susłach, odpychając diablo potężnie na bok klienta oceniającego jakość papieru.<br>Znalazł przycisk w trymiga! Nacisnął przycisk!  
>– Yuki..!<br>– Ruka..!  
>Tutaj jeszcze powtórzyli przywitanie kilkakrotnie, po czym demon rzucił się w objęcia ze łzami w oczach.<br>– Bałem się, że utracę cię, stracę i się zatracę! Kto ci to zrobił?!  
>– Ależ, nic się nie stało! Zajrzałem tu, nie wiedząc, że to magazyn i ktoś przypadkiem zamknął mnie...<br>Yuki z trudem uwolnił się od szponów demona i wtedy ujrzał to...  
>– Ruka..!<br>– Yuki..! – zawtórował delikatnie.  
>– Jak mogłeś...? Dlaczego? – po prostu „ręce opadają" Yukiemu. – Przecież mówiłeś, że nigdy nie zetniesz paznokci!<p>

Takashiro rozsiadł się w ulubionym fotelu Tachibany. Podśmiewywał się pod nosem, przeglądając albumy ze zdjęciami. Tutaj ekipa Zweilt w czasach prehistorycznych.  
>– Cha, cha, cha... – zaśmiał się swym niskim, szyderczym głosikiem.<br>Shusei miał kość we włosach, która pełniąc funkcję spinki utrzymywała jego włosy śmiesznie w górze. Hotsuma miał kolczyk z kości w nosie i głupkowaty wyraz twarzy. I wszyscy, włącznie z Takashiro, chodzili w przezabawnych przepaskach ze skóry. Wszyscy uśmiechnięci.  
>Zaśmiał się, westchnął i przewrócił kilkanaście kartek. Nie zaszczycając wejrzeniem stuleci, które oglądał sobie wczoraj.<br>– Stary, dobry romantyzm... – iście romantycznie mu się wypsnęło.  
>Oczy mu błyszczały i kraśniały, a palcami wodził po fotosach jak szaleniec rajdowy maszyną kieruje. Zastanawiał się tylko, co na każdym zdjęciu robi Kanata, przyjaciel Yukiego z sierocińca?! O, tu za krzakiem siedzi! Tu patrzy złowieszczo na Zweiltów zza węgła! Już krok dzielił go od poważniejszych odkryć, gdy wtem rozległ się dzwonek u drzwi.<br>Jak nie wstrząsnęło Takashirem! Album wyleciał mu z rąk i utknął na żyrandolu.  
>Otworzył.<br>Stało przed nim pięciu ludzio-papierów. Czyli stosów papieru toaletowego z ludzkimi odnóżami. Dopiero gdy goście weszli bez zaproszenia do środka, łamiąc najbardziej podstawowe zasady savoir-vivre'u, ujrzał, że to tak naprawdę Ruka, Yuki, Hotsuma, Shusei i Tachibana, obładowani nabytkiem. A przed domem... Sznur wozów policyjnych. I uśmiechnięci policjanci, równie obładowani papierem kierujący się ku czeluściom chaty.  
>Speszony, zbiegł na dół kucharz.<br>– A więc nie zamierzacie się poprawić! – krzyknął. – I po co ja pichcę? Po co gotuję?! Hotsuma i tak nadal będzie jadł chrupki na śniadanie i, za przeproszeniem, srać będzie jak B52 nad Wietnamem! To po to wam tyle papieru! Nikt nie docenia mej pracy! Jestem wręcz zbędny!  
>Kucharz zalał się łzami i pognał do łazienki. W tym momencie próg domu przekroczył policmajster.<br>– Ocho! Widzę, że szykuje się kolejna pikantna historia! Gdzie ten papier?!  
>Ruka wskazał kąt i paczki legły tam. Policmajster kontynuował:<br>– Rozumiem, że może to pana dziwić.  
>Takashiro kiwnął głową.<br>– Nie mogłem ich ukarać! Nijak nie mogłem! Gdy z hurtowni wyleciał pan Crosszeria i cały we łzach opowiedział historię ratowania swego przyjaciela Yukiego to padłem na kolana i rwąc sobie włosy z głowy łkałem do nieba! A jak rzadko się wzruszam! – kiwając palcem dodał sobie perswazyjności. – Postanowiliśmy, że zakończymy tę piękną historię, pomagając w dostarczeniu papieru.  
>Policjant nawijał jak karabin maszynowy i gdy już cała kompania służbistów dostarczyła obiekt westchnieć, Takashiro uciszył go i wypchnął za drzwi. Dopiero teraz zobaczył, że jeno Yuki ostał się bez obrażeń. Trójka jakby żywym ogniem przypiekana, a Tachibana cały w siniakach.<br>– Czy wy nie potraficie wyjść z domu, żeby nie wrócić jak potłuczeni?! Ruka, wyjaśniaj! To ty zabrałeś moje auto!  
>– Yukiego zamknęli w magazynie papieru toaletowego! – zaczął z paniką Hotsuma.<br>– A Tachibana mu nie pomógł! – chlusnął obciążającymi faktami Ruka. – W pobliżu była hurtownia kapeluszy! Udał się tam i cały ten czas przeglądał się w lustrze, mając na głowie coraz to nowsze wybryki! Ten, ten... ten fircyk galant od siedmiu boleści! A Yuki tam siedział! Zdany na łaskę papieru toaletowego!  
>Takashiro był chyba w dobrym humorze, bo na koniec parsknął śmiechem.<br>– Proszę, nie wiń ich aż nadto! – Yuki dołączył swe trzy wdowie grosze. – To mój żart niejako przyczynił się, iż to tak a inaczej się potoczyło! Zażartowałem, że jestem zagrożony i Ruka musiał się bardzo przejąć! Naprawdę nie rozumiem... trochę przesadził, ale... to ja zawiniłem...  
>– Yuki..! – delikatnie i cicho.<br>– Ruka..!  
>– Wiecie co? – zapytał Takashiro. – Dajcie mi drabinę z podwórza.<br>Oczy, nosy i usta tu zebranych przemieniły się w z znaki interpunkcyjne, jedyne adekwatne (zapytania).  
>– Nie mogę już was słuchać... – wskazał na żyrandol – chcę mój album z powrotem!<p>

Yuki trochę przesadził z tym stwierdzeniem, że przesadziłem... Rozwodził się w myślach Ruka. Ukradł trochę chrupków Hotsumie i delektował się nimi na balkoniku, w samotności obserwując spożywającą kolację reszcie.  
>W domu Tachibany pracował jeden z lepszych japońskich kucharzy, lecz nikt, literalnie nikt nie jadł jego potraw. Każdy przywoził sobie z miasta batoniki, chrupki, pizzę lub inne, strawne jedzenie. Więc po skończonych posiłkach nic z suto zastawianego stołu właściwie nie ubywało, każdy to co miał chował po kieszeniach w strachu przed innymi. Przy posiłku jadł bezpośrednio z kieszeni, zmylając rywali uprzejmą rozmową. A na koniec wszystkie te pięknie wystrojone potrawy z obrusa lądowały do kosza na śmieci.<br>Ruka podziwiał kucharza. Za to że nie zaprzestał jałowych działań. Walczył, choć nadzieja była zerowa i nigdy zaistnieć już w tej sprawie prawa nie miała.  
>Najgorsze, że Ruka stał się takim dzikusem jak oni, a nawet gorszym, gdyż nie wiedział co sobie kupować, więc żywił się tym co ukradł innym i ochłapami z rozwijanych papierków.<br>Spojrzał na Yukiego. Tylko Yuki jadł ze stołu, ale jadł mało...

Wszyscy już spali, ale Ruce... jakoś tak waliło serducho i zasnąć nie mógł! Nawet obecność Yukiego nie pomagała. Zszedł na dół, napił się wody, przepłukując wpierw gardło.  
>Ktoś przebywał w kuchni! Demon na szczęście miał miecz.<br>To kucharz! Mruczał coś pod nosem. Wsypał jakiś proszek do potężnej szklanicy, wręcz monumentalnej, monstrualnej! Papierek po specyfiku schował za pas. Szklankę postawił na stole i opatrzył w karteczkę z napisem: Dla Yukiego. Wychodząc, papierek wyślizgnął mu się zza pasa.  
>Ruka cichaczem podniósł go.<br>„Środek na wzmożenie głodu. Stosować w przypadku anoreksji."  
>Duras stracił szacunek do kucharza jak ręką odjął! Nie ma nic gorszego niż sztuczne podsycanie najdrobniejszego nawet zwycięstwa!<br>Stawiał kroki najciszej jak mógł. Dziś u Tachibany nocował Takashiro. Nie mógł oderwać się od albumu. Ruka zajrzał do jego pokoju przez dziurkę od klucza.  
>W łunie nocnej lampki długowłosy pan sennymi oczyma wertował księgę w skórze. Co rusz śmiał się pod nosem, potem ocierał łzę, płakał, aż wreszcie czoło jego marszczyło się, jakby blisko był jakiegoś ważnego odkrycia, kręcił głową, lico rozpogadzało się i cykl rozpoczynał się od nowa.<br>Ruka uciekł z okiem od dziurki. Trochę go ten widok przerażał.  
>Ach! Niedobrze! Tylko serce zaczęło mu mocniej bić!<br>Wszedł jeszcze jedno piętro wyżej, mijając ciche, spokojniejsze pokoje. Ruka omijał je jednak z daleka. Bał się snów mieszkańców tego domu i nie chciał, by te wciągnęły go swymi zimnymi paliczkami w toń, z której nie ma już wyjścia.  
>Na końcu korytarza Shusei i Hotsuma też jeszcze nie spali. Ruka pomyślał, że zrobi im kawał.<br>Zakradł się, mieli uchylone drzwi! Dobra nasza!  
>Grali w gry. Hotsuma znów przekabacił Shuseia na nocną sesyjkę.<br>Ruka cichutko wsunął głowę do pomieszczenia i szepnął za ich plecami:  
>– Siusiej!<br>Zachichotał i nie patrząc na reakcje wrócił do swego pokoju.  
>Tego mu było trzeba.<br>Spał jak kamień.

Rankiem, to też była norma, każdy tu miał niesamowicie podkrążone oczy, jakby nie przespał dobrze nocy. Toko dziś dodatkowo nabyła opuchliznę, jakby całą tę noc przepłakała. Nie uszło to uwadze Ruki.  
>Gdy Yuki gorliwie pił przygotowany dla niego napój i co chwila oznajmiał, że to bardzo miło z czyjejś strony, demon nie powstrzymał się od cichego prychnięcia.<br>Takashiro wertował album, nie zauważając nawet, że jego włosy zawijały się wokół dziczyzny, przemykały między gorącymi przystawkami aż końcówkami docierały do dzbanka, kąpiąc się w mleku.  
>Nareszcie! Shuseiowi długo już spływał lód po przedramieniu i wreszcie dotarł do łokcia, a stamtąd na podłogę (pierwsza kropla przed chwilką), a raczej do ust przyczajonego pod stołem Ruki.<p>

– Pamiętaj, Yuki! Gdy rozwiąże ci się sznurówka, zawiąż ją! A już ci, potkniesz się i coś ci się stanie!  
>Yuki słuchał jeszcze przez dziesięć minut podobnych tekstów. Ruka odwoził go do szkoły i jak zawsze ostrzegał... by nie brać od obcych słodyczy, patrzeć pod nogi, olewać łobuzów. Dojechali, pryjechali.<br>Ruka wyszedł z auta i zabłysnął swym rockowym wdziankiem. Dziewczęta pisnęły, gdy zamaszyście zdjął okulary.  
>– Nie rób mi siary, Ruka...<br>Uśmiech z twarzy Ruki spełzł, ześlizgnął się jak rozdeptany ślimak.  
>– Przecież wiesz jak lubię panienki...<br>Yuki przytaknął.  
>– Kończysz już pisać swój pamiętnik? O podbojach sercowych?<br>– Jeszcze kilka kart muszę zapełnić... – tajemniczo rzekł i przypatrzył się uważnie dziewczynom z klasy ukochanej/ukochanego.  
>Zupełnie zapomniał, że pamiętnik jego spłonął wczoraj razem z samochodem Takashiro...<br>– A tytuł już masz?  
>– Nie, ale on winien sam nasuwać się do głowy. Nic na siłę. Yuki..! Nie odchodź!<br>– Ruka..! Spokojnie, idę tylko na zajęcia! Już dzwonek, nie słyszysz?  
>Opast złapał się za serce. Tęsknił do czasów, gdy Yuki byłbyła kobietą. Rukę to trochę przerastało, przydałaby mu się jakaś porządna lekcja genderu.

Yuki prawie wszedł do budynku, gdy wnet z krzaków wyszedł Kanata.  
>– Witaj, Yuki!<br>– Ja witam cię, Kanata! To bardzo miło w mym sercu się dzieje, gdy cię widzę!  
>Kanata rozejrzał się.<br>– Dziwnie mówisz... Chyba nic nie brałeś?!  
>– Nie, tylko... przed chwilą byłem z Ruką, a domyślam się, jak musisz go... nie lubić!<br>– Posłuchaj! – Kanata złapał Yukiego za ramiona. – Chodź ze mną! To już ostatni raz, gdy mogę ci to zaproponować! Chodź ze mną, Yuki! Będziesz tylko ty i śnieg! Ty i śnieg i nic więcej tylko ty i śnieg. Ty i śnieg!  
>– Już zrozumiałem. – Rzekł Yuki, by nie powiedzieć, że zrozumiał za pierwszym razem. – A... – przełknął ślinę – byłoby coś więcej niż ja i śnieg?<br>– O tak! – gorliwie szepnął Kanata, trochę jakby wstąpiła w niego jaka diabelna siła. – Byłbyś ty, śnieg i oczywiście sanki!  
>– Sanki?<br>– Tak, Yuki! Sanki! Zjeżdżalibyśmy na nich całymi dniami! A wieczorem, z kubkami parującej herbaty będziemy zasiadać i czytać powieści o krainach zatopionych w górach śniegowych odmętów!  
>– To naprawdę kuszące, ale tam... gdzie teraz jestem, mam pewną misję!<br>Kanata puścił go, wszystko już wyczytał w oczach. Pierzchnął, jak Paw Mroku.  
>Yukiego na lekcji czekała niespodzianka. Zamiast matmy miał tak zwane lekcje genderu. Pomysł został wprowadzony niedawno.<br>Temat na dziś: Zmiana płci. Yuki pilnował języka, bo gruba (puszysta!) nauczycielka co rusz pytała, czy ktoś z mysiów-pysiów-drobinek-uczniwoskich nie zechciał kiedykolwiek popełnić czegoś podobnego. Pytania okraszała dokładnym opisem tego jak wygląda operacja, gdzieniegdzie dodając mrugnięcia okiem. Czasem wydawało się, że trochę jakby zachęca do zmiany płci, jakby chciała, żeby taki sobie eksperyment zrobić sobie, żeby sobie wszyscy jak jeden mąż i żona sobie z siebie żonę i męża zrobili. Całkowite poprzeinaczanie! Jakby to wszystko się wtedy by ułożyła. Nauczycielka była ciekawa i podsycała rozkosz tej ciekawości u uczniów.  
>Wnet przyszło najgorsze. Nauczycielka zapytała, czy ktoś zmienił może już płeć któryś raz z rzędu, lecz teraz dodała, że jeśli ktoś tai takie lub jakiekolwiek inne informacje to jest brzydkim, brzydkim kłamczuszkiem-obżartuszkiem. Yuki nie chciał być brzydkim kłamczuszkiem-obżartuszkiem. Podniósł rękę.<br>– Ile razy zmieniałeś płeć, chłopcze? – zapytała, a klasa z niedowierzaniem spojrzała na Śniega.  
>– Podobno raz... choć nie do końca pamiętam...<br>– Czyli byłeś dziewczynką?  
>– Tak. Nawet już dojrzałą kobietą, proszę pani!<br>Przyjrzała mu się. Te kremy odmładzające czynią teraz cuda.  
>Pani od matematyki jednak gromko zaprzeczyła wyznaniu. W aktach Yukiego nie było o tym wzmianki... a miała dokładne akta każdego ucznia, jak każdy nauczyciel od matmy.<br>– Yuki! – gender-teacher wzburzyła się. – Prosimy o wyjaśnienia!  
>Yuki zająknął się...<br>Bardzo nie chciał być brzydkim kłamczuszkiem-obżartuszkiem.  
>– Bo to było w innym wcieleniu, proszę pani!<br>Klasa ryknęła śmiechem. Uwielbiała takie soczyste, soczyściukie żarciki!  
>Nauczycielka zaś nie odebrała tego jak żart, lecz jako skrywane pragnienie pod pozorem wyrzucania z siebie głupstw.<br>Podeszła do niego i położyła na blacie wizytówkę szpitala, z którym współpracowała. Ujrzała w nim jakiś zarodek potencjału.

Ruka kupował tulipany do pokoju jego i Yukiego, gdy wtem ozwał się telefon mobilny. Numer, który nie był w jego książce wyświetlił się. Numer, który zdążył już zapaść mu się w memoria.  
>– Kupuję kwiaty, Elegy i bynajmniej dla ciebie, zrozum, Yuki jest mi przeznaczony, kurde, przeznaczona!<br>– To jak to w końcu z nią/nim jest? Kiedy w końcu ją porzucisz?  
>– Nigdy!<br>– O każdej tak mówiłeś!  
>– Ale przy tamtych nie wytrzymywałem dłużej niż trzy dni. A tutaj, proszę! Jestem wierny już od... kilku wcieleń Yuki? Sam nie pamiętam...<br>– Przestań się zgrywać, Rukuś, ty mój Durasku-dziubasku!  
>Nie cierpiał, jak go tak nazywała. Wrzasnął do słuchawki.<br>– Ty lafiryndo jedna! Ty byłaś tylko, tylko byłaś... Ciałem pobocznym! A Yuki to ciało główne!  
>Umilkła, chyba podziałało. Sygnał. Schował telefon.<br>– No... – przeczyścił gardło chrząknięciem. – To może jeszcze ze dwa tulipanki pani dołoży.

– Panie Ruka – monotonny, miły głos wpadł mu do ucha. – Jak się kształtuje pańska nietypowa miłość?  
>Ruka poprawił się na kozetce.<br>– A może jeszcze poopowiadam o przeszłości, co? Panie doktorku...  
>Psycholog pokręcił głową. Stanowczo nie.<br>– Uciekanie we wspomnienia to dobry motyw na kilka pierwszych spotkań, teraz należy skonfrontować się z teraźniejszością. Proszę opisać ten nietypowy związek, o którym pan wspomniał zaledwie tydzień temu. Wspomniał pan coś o reinkarnacji, ale... tak? Zamieniam się w słuch...  
>Ruka znalazł bardzo pomocnym gestykulować dobitnie dłońmi. To go uspokajało, pozwalało bez obaw wyrzucać złe myśli i skryte lęki.<br>– Yuki, moja ukochana... – jął mówić, kręcąc rękoma młyńce – cały czas egzystowała jako kobita, wiesz pan!  
>Psycholog rozumiał, więc pokiwał głową.<br>– No i ona, bo ona reinkarnowała! Ja też swoje latka mam! – zaśmiali się. – Trwałem przy niej. – Mlasnął, uznał namiętne gestykulowanie za strasznie sztuczne, ale kontynuował je dalej. – No i tam mówię! Mówię, że ona to właśnie ta-ta. Jedyna, w swoim rodzaju egzemplarz niepodrabialny, jeśli, by tak rzec, materialnie postrzegać interes. Jej podoba się jej trochę mój materializm. Mój jej, w sensie. Ale to taki inny trochę materializm. Lubi mój miecz na przykład. – Psycholog zaśmiał się, Ruka wyjaśnił interes prędko, pokazując broń; pan doktor zagwizdał z podziwem.  
>– Ależ ma pan trudności z opowiadaniem o tym związku! – psycholog nadziwić się nie mógł, jakby przeczytał dzieło literackie, które niemal mu dech zaparło. – Przez blisko dwa miesiące prawił pan tak barwnie o tym... wiszeniu na bacie, przejażdżkach motorem na łąki i wszystko, wszyściutko ze szczególikami najdrobniejszymi! To chyba jakiś beznadziejny przypadek, ta Yuki!<br>Ruka, wbrew pozorom, poczuł się pocieszony.  
>– No. Bo teraz jest tym... – odchrząknął – mężczyzną. Chłopcem!<br>– Reinkarnowała w chłopca nagle! – psycholog nie dowierzał.  
>Ruka pokiwał głową.<br>– Ja już pójdę... cały się spociłem. Mam trudności ze spaniem cały czas, to znaczy, czasami, nocą, w nocy to jest, za dnia nie sypiam, choć zmęczenie jest, ale Yuki-szkoła, Yuki-dom...  
>Psycholog przyglądał się uważnie Ruce.<br>– Tak sobie myślę, wie pan co?  
>– Tak?<br>– Wiele problemów bierze się z braku wiedzy! Pan wygląda na niewyedukowanego w tym temacie! Wydaje mi się, że przydałaby się panu porządna lekcja genderu!  
>Ruka czuł się czasem na tych sesjach jak nagi. Doktorek czytał w nim jak w księdze.<br>– Nie, chyba podziękuję. – Zastanowił się. – Uważam jednak, że pana zdolności są bardzo przydatne, myślę by tak... przyjść do pana razem z Yuki!  
>– Zapraszam!<br>– Bo ona była, a teraz był, ja już nie wiem... – Ruka cały zbladł (efekt po zastosowaniu wczoraj kremiku w szpitalu właśnie teraz całkowicie zgasł).  
>Doktor tylko kiwał głową, gdy jednak Ruka zbierał się do wyjścia, rzekł jeszcze:<br>– Ale powiem pewną mądrość, która pana pocieszy!  
>Demon odwrócił się.<br>– Baba z wozu, koniom lżej...

Znów noc...  
>Znów nie może spać. Czuł, że coś ciężkiego wisi w powietrzu. Nawet widok tulipanów go nie uspokoił. Przynajmniej Yuki był zadowolony.<br>I jeszcze jego paznokcie, które mu spiłowali... Tak przyzwyczaił się, że haczyły o pościel.  
>Zszedł na dół, napił się wody, przepłukując wpierw gardło.<br>Zajrzał do kuchni. Dzisiejszej nocy kucharz przygotował dwie szklanki ze środkiem pobudzającym apetyt. Obie dla Yukiego, jak głosiły karteczki.  
>Gdy wracał, usłyszał coś, być że stąpał ciszej niż wczorajszej nocy. Cichy szloch. Dobiegał z pokoju Toko. Czemu płakała? Czemu Toko u diabła miałaby płakać? Hm... Zamknięte. Zamknęła się.<br>Położył się, silna ręka zdawała się go cały czas wyciągać z łoża. Rzecz jasna, to tylko psychosomatyczne odczucie wywołane mocniejszym biciem serca wywołanym... Bóg wie czym!  
>Zerwał się z wyra. Zajrzał do Takashiro przez dziurkę. Przebiegł go zimny dreszcz... Takashiro trwał w pętli, w której i wczoraj był. Prędziutko pobiegł do łóżka, strasznie się bojąc ciemności, w wyobraźni mając Takashiro nad albumem.<br>Całą noc drżał i nie miał ochoty wychodzić już z bezpiecznego łóżeczka. Podkulił nogi, żeby potworki z ciemności nie miały sposobności lizać jego stóp na końcu łoża. Wychodzić ochoty nie miał, ale aż do rana nie zmrużył oka.

Gdy się obudził było dawno po śniadaniu. Yuki pojechał z jakoś z Shuseiem i Hotsumą, mało to już Rukę obchodziło, demonicznie go ciągło ku podłożu. Padał z nóg.  
>Gdy wszedł do kuchni zastał łkającego kucharza, zsypującego do plastikowych worów swe potrawy, lekko ruszone przez Yukiego.<br>– Nie wyrzucaj tego! – wrzasnął Ruka na niego.  
>Bowiem pan w białej czapce chciał właśnie wyrzucić stertę papierków po batonikach. Demon rzucił się ku jego dłoni i zaczął wylizywać resztki stopionej tam czekolady. Trafił mu się też raz orzeszek. Był diablo głodny... Wczoraj zjadł trochę loda od Shuseia, ale potem na obiedzie i kolacji już tak wesoło nie było.<br>Papierki puścił kucharz, i jak pies, na klęczkach, Ruka łakomie zlizywał szczątkowe smugi czekolady. Mistrz kuchni rozbeczał się na dobre i pobiegł do łazienki.  
>Wtedy dopiero Ruka ujrzał w holu Tachibana-san. Stał przed lustrem i poprawiał leniwie swój kapelusz.<br>– Idziesz dokądś? – Opast zapytał go.  
>– A, Rukuś... – mruknął. – Tak, po papier toaletowy. Już się skończył.<br>Choć Duras nie podziwiał już kucharza, to Tachibana admirował wręcz. Jego cierpliwość admirował. Bowiem ten miłośnik kapeluszy co kilka dni zaopatrywać musiał swe domostwo w ten produkt, który jakimś magicznym sposobem znikał tu w mgnieniu oka.  
>Rukę jednak coś tknęło.<br>– Cały... papier? – dopytał podejrzliwie. – Przecież zaopatrzył nas przedwczoraj cały oddział policjantów.  
>Tachibana wzruszył ramionami.<br>– Ale nie ma, to nie ma. Muszę iść.  
>Wyszedł.<br>Ktoś wszedł.  
>Takashiro. Podszedł do ulubionego fotela Tachibany i zajął go, z głośnym stęknięciem lokując pośladki, gdzie ich miejsce.<br>– Nie mów Tachibanie... – rzekł cicho i zapominając o świecie jął studiować zdjęcia w albumie.  
>Rukę przebiegł dreszcz. Za dnia ten fanatyk fotosów siedział w milczeniu i jeno bruzda na czole to się pogłębiała, to spłycała, jakby kierował nią Księżyc lub Bóg wie co. Czasem tylko się zaśmiał.<br>– Patrz, Ruka! – zaśmiał się i pokazał mu fotkę, na której Duras całował Yuki pod wieżą Eifella. – Ale wtedy się wkurzyłeś! Machałeś rękami jak zwierz, żeby zabrać nam aparat! Ale się wkurzyłeś...  
>– Mogę cię zapytać o coś?<br>Takashiro chyba słuchał, lecz tak wcale nie wyglądał.  
>– Czemu nie weźmiesz albumu do swojego domu? Mógłbyś tu nie przesiadywać...<br>– Zbywasz mnie?  
>– Ależ nie. – Ruka nie chciał zadzierać z Takashiro.<br>– A właśnie... Kiedy odzyskam swój samochód?  
>Ruka przełknął ślinę.<br>– On tak jakby... spłonął na stacji benzynowej.  
>Kropelka śliny skapała z ust długowłosego i rozbryzgnęła się na szlafroku. Chyba już nie słuchał. Oglądał.<br>Ruka cichaczem opuścił dom. Dogonił Tachibana, przeglądającego się w kałuży.  
>– Idę z tobą po ten papier.<p>

W szkole Shusei i Hotsuma opowiadali niestworzone historie o swych poparzeniach, przechwalając się tak tylko jak się dało.  
>Dziś z rana grupka prawników wręczyła Hotsumie wezwanie do sądu. Za spalenie psa niejakiej Lady Zoofilli. Blondyn zmiął papier i brutalnie wepchnął do kieszeni. Shusei patrzył na niego mokrymi oczyma.<br>– To jeszcze nie koniec świata! – oburzył się Hotsuma.  
>Zdziwiło ich, gdy podszedł do nich teraz, przed lekcją, Kanata, przyjaciel Yukiego. Miał trochę odmienioną twarz.<br>– Lepiej nie lekceważ tej sprawy z psem.  
>– Skąd o tym wiesz, Kanata?<br>– Nie nazywaj mnie już Kanatą. – Rzekł chłopak, cofając się tyłem do okna. – Jestem Lady Zoofilia.  
>Odwrócił się i wyskoczył z gracją przez okno.<br>– Czy on kpił sobie z nas?!  
>No i teraz matma. Hotsuma jej nie lubił, bo zawsze coś gorączkowo dodawał. Po prostu musiał, oczy mu latały po całej sali i dodawał do siebie różne przedmioty, łączył je, tworzył więzi. To wynikało trochę z jego imienia.<p>

Bezkresne ciemności bezsenności wlewały się do Ruki świadomości.  
>Zszedł na dół, napił się wody, przepłukując wpierw gardło.<br>Schodząc po schodach znów słyszał szloch, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Wsparł się na blacie stołu i przetarł twarz. Albo mu się troiło w oczach od niewyspania, albo ujrzał trzy potężne szklanice przygotowane dla Yukiego.  
>Skierował się ku łóżku, ale śmiech, który dobiegał wcześniej z pokoju Shuseia i Hotsumy przerodził się w dialog, dosyć monotematyczny.<br>– Zrób mi loda – słyszał przytłumiony głos Hotsumy.  
>Zrobił kilka kroków, zmierzając do lekko uchylonych drzwi.<br>– Zrób mi loda – rzekł Shusei i zaśmiał się lekko.  
>Po paru takich wymianach demon doszedł. Zajrzał. Na łóżku leżała jakaś dziwna maszynka.<br>– Zrób mi loda.  
>Shusei nacisnął i na podstawioną łyżkę Hotsumy zleciała gałka.<br>Ruka zmrużył oczy i przygarbił się.  
>Proces się powtórzył, lecz tym razem naciskał blondas, a lodem delektować się mógł Shusei.<br>Wory pod oczami Ruki momentalnie obwisły.  
>Do łóżka, do łóżka, spać. Już znalazł się na swym piętrze, lecz z tego niżej dobiegł go już nie szloch, a po prostu zawodzenie. Toko miała chyba jakiś kryzys...<br>Z ciekawości wychylił się przez barierkę. Uchylone drzwi!  
>Nos do kawy, nos do kawy!<br>Doszedł. Uchylił drzwi.  
>Toko klęczała naga na środku pokoju i płakała, zawodząc. Cała jej skóra na tułowiu pokryta była czerwonymi, głębokimi zadrapaniami. Dzierżyła coś w dłoni, ujrzał to, gdy jej uniesiona do ciosu ręka wkroczyła w łunę Księżycową. Tym czymś rozdrapywała rany i tworzyła nowe.<br>Ruka zatrzasnął drzwi. Zawodzenie momentalnie przytłumiło się. Demon tak prędko pobiegł do łóżka, że zgubił kapeć.  
>Dreszcze strachu zabrały mu sen z powiek. Po co w ogóle wałęsa tak w nocy?! Już nigdy więcej!<p>

Ruka patrzył jak Słońce chowało się za oddalonymi pagórkami i domkami. Długo Yuki jest w tym kinie z kolegami... Może jednak powinien po niego pojechać? Nie wiadomo co to za „koledzy"!  
>Tak jakoś przechylił głowę w bok. Gra świateł w holu, który oglądał z kuchni natchnęła go na stworzenie rysunku. Wziął się do roboty.<br>Odłożył mazaki. Z holu dobiegł go krzyk.  
>Takashiro na fotelu. Album w dłoniach.<br>– Ruka, ach to ty! Pewnie zastanawiasz się, czemu tak krzyczę jak zarzynany?  
>– Muszę przyznać, odrobinę mnie to zaciekawiło.<br>– Widzisz, oglądam ten album, bo jakiś jeden szczegół na każdym zdjęciu nie daje mi spokoju! Coś zgrzyta, nie pasuje! I już wiem co! Ktoś nieumiejętnie robił nam zdjęcia i spójrz na moje włosy!  
>Ruka nie dostrzegł w nich nic osobliwego.<br>– Źle pada na nie światło! Nie podkreśla ich dobrze! – wyjaśnił Takashrio spokojnie, acz starając się wywołać u Durasa emocje.  
>Zatrzasnął album, przeciągnął się.<br>Chyba zaczął się pakować.  
>– Zostanę jeszcze na kolacji – oznajmił. – W tym domu jakoś nie mogę zasnąć. Zresztą ty chyba też... Słyszę twe kroki, przemierzające nocą schody, w tę i we w tę.<br>– Skąd wiesz, że to ja? Masz wizje o tym?  
>– Nie... Słyszę, jak płuczesz gardło co noc. Nikt inny nie płucze jak ty. Tak... Durasowo.<br>Przy kolacji wszyscy się zebrali. Ruka pochwalił się impresją, którą namalował. Domownicy przekazywali sobie pogniecioną kartkę z zeszytu, uważnie przypatrując się i podśmiewując. Przedstawiała Hotsumę i Shuseia na łóżku z maszynką do lodów.  
>– Jaki tytuł nadałeś impresji, Ruka? – spytał Tachibana.<br>– Zrobił mu loda.

Ruka spał.  
>Przemożnie udawał, że śpi. Myślał, że pomoże mu jeden z myślowych kapeluszy – wciel się w rolę, by być efektywniejszym w działaniu.<br>Zszedł na dół. Chciał zajrzeć do pokoju gościnnego Takashiro, ujrzeć fotel, w którym siedział. Ujrzeć go pustym. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy ujrzał w nim Takashiro. Niezmiennie siedzącego w łunie lampki.  
>Jednak coś się zmieniło! Teraz śmiał się pod nosem, potem ocierał łzę, płakał, aż wreszcie czoło jego marszczyło się, jakby blisko był jakiegoś ważnego odkrycia, kręcił głową, i dodatkowo: klepał się po tym w czoło, jakby odkrycie, którego dokonał przed kolacją było największym głupstwem we wszechświecie. Na końcu lico rozpogadzało się i cykl rozpoczynał się od nowa.<br>Cztery szklanki stały już gotowe na blacie stołu w kuchni.  
>Płukanka gardła!<br>I wrzask!  
>Szklanica wymsknęła mu się, lecz jakoś złapał ją, przyciskając do brzucha przedramionami.<br>To chyba z pokoju Toko. Z przekrwionymi oczyma zbliżał się do jej pokoju... co ty robisz, Ruka, nie idź tam!  
>Płakała i zawodziła, cała naga i pokaleczona, ciosała się jakimś dziwnym, małym gówienkiem, a przed nią leżała plansza, pełna tych gówienek. Wokół niej sterty papieru toaletowego, w którego wycierała oczy co jakiś czas i smarkała.<br>Zatrzasnął drzwi.  
>Dreszcz stracha-mocarza został przytłumiony, gdy wnet z pokoju Hotsumy i Shuseia dobiegła go jakaś imprezowa muzyczka. Zakradł się do nich. Zajrzał.<br>Ruka z głośników słyszał powtarzające się słowa „Ophast Gangman Style", czy jakoś tak...  
>Hotsuma i Shusei stali obok siebie, bokiem, i podskakiwali w miejscu z głupio rozkraczonymi nogami i wyciągając ramiona przed siebie pozwalali, by ich nadgarstki falowały w powietrzu...<br>Potem wykonali inne równie wyjątkowo głupie ruchy.  
>Ruka, cofając się, przewrócił się. Wstał i sprintem dobiegł do wyra. Wskoczył pod ciepłą pierzynę. Miał mętlik w głowie.<br>Czuł, że ktoś tu stale rozwija papier toaletowy i to nie tylko za dnia...

– I pamiętaj, Yuki! Jak tylko się zranisz, od razu idź do pani pielęgniarki! Nie pytaj o pozwolenie, nie zważaj na nic.  
>Yuki patrzył sennie przez okno.<br>– Nie wiem, jak ty, ale nigdy tak dobrze nie spałem jak tutaj! – rzekł nagle Yuki, ziewając.  
>Ruka mocniej chwycił kierownicę i spojrzał skosem w bok.<br>– Ruka...!  
>– Yuki...!<br>– Nie! Patrz na drogę!  
>Ruka cały drgnął. Wdepnął hamulec, auto obróciło się o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni, uderzyło o przeszkodę, wzleciało w powietrze i po wykonaniu kilku piruetów zgrabnie wylądowało.<br>Na środku drogi leżała martwa krowa. W ogóle jakoś tak... pusto się w tej dzielnicy miasta zrobiło.  
>– Ktoś chyba ją tu podrzucił... – mruknął Ruka.<br>– A może tak tutaj zdechła...? – głowił się Yuki.  
>Burza mózgów nie musiała trwać długo.<br>Ciało krowy zaczęło się w przyspieszonym tempie rozkładać. Mięso rozlało się i rozpłaszczyło na betonie. Z szkarłatnych plam zaprawionych ścięgnami i kośćmi uformowały się ludziki, po czym urosły do rozmiarów ludzkich, chłonąc materię.  
>– Elegy... – szepnął Ruka.<br>Cadenza wyszczerzył się do niego. Elegy stała przy jego boku i trzasła batem o jezdnię. Było z nimi kilka słabszych Durasów.  
>Ruka chciał ruszyć, ale bat Elegy wystrzelił do przodu i owijając się wokół kluczyka, wyciągnął go ze stacyjki.<br>Yuki przestraszył się.  
>– Ruka... gdzie twój miecz?<br>– Oddałem go, oddałem... do polerowania!  
>– Wiesz jak to głupio teraz brzmi?<br>– Spokojnie, załatwimy to polubownie, Elegy mnie dobrze zna. A jeśli się pokłócimy, dam radę, zobaczysz. I choć nie dotrzymałem pierwszej w kolejności ważności przysięgi: iż nie zetnę paznokci, to drugiej w kolejności już dotrzymam.  
>Ruka wysiadł.<br>Miał plan. Zlał na rywali i udał się do przerażonego sprzedawcy hot dogów stojącego na chodniku.  
>– Hot doga z rzeżuchą, proszę. No nie gap się na nich, tu masz kasę, rób!<br>Sprzedawca uwinął się szybko.  
>– Nie takie dobre jak z ryneczku... – Duras ocenił.<br>Jego plan miał dziury! Yuki krzyknął! W założeniu wrogowie mieli podążyć za nim, zostawiając Yukiego!  
>Ruka zerwał się, poboczne Durasy rzuciły się na niego... ale Ruka był już dawno przygotowany na to, już od dawien dawna...<br>Pierwszego Durasa zdzielił w szczękę i wepchnął do luki. Miał zajętą rękę, gdyż nie skonsumował jeszcze hot doga, więc miał ograniczoną mobilność, lecz trzech kolejnych rywali równie szybko i skutecznie powpychał do luk.  
>RukaLuka spojrzał groźnie na Elegy i Cadenzę.  
>– Brawo, kochanie! Rozprawiłeś się z płoktami. Cadenza, podetnij dzieciakowi żyły!<br>Ruka zaśmiał się pod noskiem i pokręcił głową. Nagle znikł im z oczu! Cadenza stracił równowagę! Ruka wyskoczył z luki i złapał za nogi. Chciał wepchnąć złego Opasta do luki, lecz ten oporował rękoma. Ruka go pchał, a luka go wciągała.  
>Elegy strzeliła batem w biodro Ruki. Zniszczyła mu pasek, spodnie opadły, Ruka przestraszył się i zrobił krok, spodnie mu przeszkodziły, upadł i obił sobie lędźwie.<br>Cadenza sięgnął za plecy i zamaszystym ruchem uzbroił się w karabin. Ruka zdjął spodnie, by nie zawadzały już, i efektownymi przewrotkami uniknął serii ognistych kul ze specjalnego Karabinu Opastów. Ruka wskoczył do luki.  
>– Ruka! – wrzasnął Cadenza. – Załatwmy to polubownie! Oddamy ci Yukiego, a ty wracaj do nas! Nie wygłupiaj się!<br>– Okey, Cadenza! – zawołał.  
>Jak dobrze, myślał Ruka, że za luką był kiosk, jak dobrze...<br>Ruka wyszedł z luki.

Ruka i Yuki pojawili się na obiedzie, trochę ubrudzeni, brudząc kuchenne podłoże.  
>– Jak to opuściłeś lekcje?! – zapiał Tachibana, łapiąc się za uszy i prawie strącając kapelusz.<br>Aż Takashiro oderwał się od albumu. Wstał od stołu i podszedł.  
>– Wyjaśnienia.<br>– Durasy nas zaatakowały.  
>– Tak! – podchwycił Yuki, ekscytował się. – Ruka wepchnął mnie do luki, by obronić. Duracella ładuje i Duras ginie! Duracell jeszcze starczy... do akumulatora... jego motora! I jedziemy!<br>Ruka podrapał się po głowie, zawstydzony.  
>– Miałem szczęście! Nie dość, że ukryłem się zaraz obok kiosku, to jeszcze facet sprzedał mi ostatnie Duracelle, które wyjął ze swojego radyjka, bo innych nie miał!<br>– Duracelle? – dziwił się Takashiro stoicko. – Ładowałeś je i co... ja... nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić. Nie mam siły was słuchać...  
>Wrócił do stołu i zatopił się w albumie, włosy topiąc nieumyślnie w żurku.<br>– Mi też ciężko to sobie wyobrazić... – stwierdził Tachibana. – Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, pokonałeś Durasy przez ładowanie Duracella.  
>– Opasty, ściślej mówiąc. Elegy i Cadenza. Niestety żyją.<br>Nagle przy stole odezwał się obcy w tych salonach głos.  
>– Yuki!<br>– Kanata! – Yuki dopiero teraz spostrzegł przyjaciela.  
>– Nie nazywaj mnie już Kanatą. Patrz co ciągnie się za mną, Yuki.<br>Za już nie Kanatą ciągnął się czerwony sznurek, trochę brudny i porwany, a na jego końcu... Yuki dostrzegł przepiękne sanki.  
>– Nie żartowałem z sankami, Yuki. Jestem ich strażnikiem.<br>Poważny głos nie-Kanaty poruszył jego sercem. Lecz ktoś tu patrzył podejrzliwie nań. Takashiro! Co rusz zerkał to na chłopaka, to na album. I ktoś tu patrzył zabójczo nań. Ruka!  
>Yuki wsiadł na sanki. Kanata wstał. Bez słowa odjechali. Kanata ciągnął. Zniknęli za horyzontem, odprowadzani wzrokiem.<br>– Miłość bywa okrutna... – rzekł Takashiro i wrócił do wertowania albumu.  
>– Yuki..! – delikatnie.<br>Lecz Yuki był za daleko. Opast złapał się za serce, zemdlał.

Spożywali kolację, patrząc niespokojnie na Rukę. Tachibana obwieszczał dufnym głosem, iż ma dość chodzenia po papier.  
>– Rozumiem, że nas jest tu dużo, ale to przesada! Czekam! Czekam aż każdy się przyzna, na co tak go zużywa! Oczywiście wszyscy wiedzą, że Hotsuma... no wiadomo, po tych swoich chrupkach robi potem w łazience... ZA CZTERECH! Żądam przeprowadzenia śledztwa w tej sprawie! Co dzieje się z resztą papieru?!<br>Duras stracił cały szacunek jakim darzył Tachibanę. Jego cierpliwość i wytrwałość były ułudą. Ale śledztwo go zainteresowało, szczególnie, że rozszyfrował Toko. Bardzo, bardzo go zastanawiało, nad czym ona po nocach tak płakała...

**Kilka dni później**

Ruka usiadł na fotelu. Sam, samiutki w pokoju, który zajmował kiedyś z Yuki.  
>Yuki zostawił go dla Kanaty. Elegy nie chce z nim być, bo nazwał ją „ciałem pobocznym". Jego pamiętniczek, w którym opisywał swe romanse i liczne zdrady (pod tytułem Uragiri wa boku no Namae wo Shitteriu) spłonął. Ruka nie rozwiązał tajemnicy znikającego papieru. Stracił wiarę w kucharza oraz w Tachibanę. A jedynym jego osiągnięciem było stworzenie impresji "Zrobił mu loda". Już chyba gorzej być nie mogło.<br>Nagle szum za oknem. No tak. Deszcz nagle lunął. To dało się przewidzieć.  
>Ruka bardzo lubił, gdy padało, a on siedział w luce. Na przykład w pokoju, który można by podciągnąć pod to miano. Bardzo lubił wtedy coś czytać, coś, cokolwiek. Sięgnął więc po dzisiejszą gazetę.<br>Natknął się na ciekawy artykuł o pewnym artyście, którego znał cały świat. Był także laureatem Nagrody Nobla w nowej dziedzinie, do której powstania się przyczynił. Jego pokazy obiegły już cały świat, bogactwo finansowe go nie ominęło. Ruka spojrzał dopiero teraz na zdjęcie obok ściany tekstu.  
>Na scenie pionowo oraz w pozycji horyzontalnej znajdowało się kilka luk, takich rur jakby. Artysta znajdował się w jednej z nich, jakby się wyłaniał, posyłając lubieżny uśmieszek do publiki. To był właściciel tamtego baru sprzed lat! Zapewne chował się, to wyskakiwał. Ekspresja jego twarzy była bardzo przychylnie nastawiona do publiczności, a ta uwieczniona została z rękami w górze i z rozdziawionymi w okrzyku chwalebnym ustach.<br>Ruka udał się na balkon.  
>Krople deszczu żłobiły na jego skórze kolejne krzyże, obwieszczając najgorsze i będąc zapowiedzią kolejnych nieszczęść.<br>Tymczasem strzemienne krople przelewały mu się przez usta odchylonej szyi i zdążyły jeszcze wlać coś do czary. Pierwszy raz od przykrych zdarzeń na śmieciowisku przypomniał sobie Ruka, że jest Durasem.  
>Ruka Crosszeria nie cierpiał Durasów. Zawsze. Zawsze. Zawsze...<p> 


End file.
